Talk:Enter the Doom Chapter I: Lucido Attack
Hi, I saw on User talk:LeD Jake Crusher that there seems to be some confusion as to why the cleanup tag is on this article. I added it mainly because there are numerous grammatical errors in the article. I understand that it was probably written by the authors, who are Russian and do not speak English natively, so I'm not criticising them for this (I'm certainly having a hard time as well in learning Italian!). Clearly, though, the mistakes need to be corrected. I don't really have the time or patience to do this myself right now as it's quite a long article, but adding the cleanup tag means that the article is added to Category:Cleanup, so it might encourage someone else to fix it up. Despite its mistakes, I thank the authors for contributing the article. It's certainly comprehensive! Fraggle 20:26, 14 April 2007 (UTC) : because there are numerous grammatical errors Oh, that. :> Hopefully not too many factual mistakes would be introduced if these were fixed by someone who hadn't played the game — the plot looks rather complicated. Ryan W 07:31, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Uh, guys, if you want, then I can remove everything in the plot, what is under the Spoiler tag. And as for mistakes - yeah, I`m gonna look through the article and correct all mistakes I will find. : No one suggested that. It's just that when fixing a grammatical error, sometimes the original author's intention has to be guessed, and the guess might be wrong. A necessary evil in encyclopedia writing, since not everything can be copy-edited by an expert (I certainly wouldn't have lasted long in that case :> Ryan W 12:53, 15 April 2007 (UTC) So, you`re trying to say that there could be mistakes in the descrption of the game`s plot? Allright then - please wait for English release. Currently I am testing the English version of the game. And then, after you`ll play, someone from you will be able to write the plot section much better than me. :) - LeD Jake Crusher Beta-test is almost over! Allright, guys - beta test is almost complete! All I have to do is just check it`s grammatical mistakes - and then Klon will release the game. Full English Release is near (added by Klon) It's been a long time from last update but don't worry. English translation is testing for more qualified English Language (just to show this game on http://gamingw.net/ - users'll be shocked!). Don't worry - this page isn't about another "zero" project! Guys, we need your help! The testing of the game is almost finished! But...we need your help. As someone from above have noticed, there are grammatical mistakes in the article. The thing is that I think that I`ve made them also in the translation text, because English is not my mothertongue. So, could anyone help us by spell-checking? To find and correct grammatical mistakes, or to change a phrase or sentence? Please - help us! I promise that in return, I`ll mention those, who will help us, in the game`s end screen as helpers of English translation! --LeD Jake Crusher 10:28, 29 July 2007 (UTC) About this article OK, the game (it`s English version, to be more precise) is released. And since this "cleanup" tag is still on this article, I can suggest that somebody will download the game, play it, and will correct any mistakes in the article. Maybe someone can do that? --LeD Jake Crusher 21:26, 5 May 2008 (UTC)